


coming home

by GlassRose



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Andy, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, F/F, Mortal Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Strap-Ons, pretty much just, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRose/pseuds/GlassRose
Summary: "It is a shame about your healing," Quynh says. "But I will make use of it." She pulls the remains of Andy's bra out from under her and throws it off the bed."Oh, yeah?" Andy is hoping that means love bites, but the possibility of something more painful and the unpredictability of her lover does, admittedly, thrill her. Her body wants. If Quynh keeps up this pace, Andy is going to soak the bed before she gets her pants off.She does worse. She sits back, just looking. Andy bites her lip. It's Quynh's game, she's just along for the ride.Nothing in the rules that says she can't give it right back. She rakes her eyes up and down Quynh. She's wearing high topped flat boots, sturdy enough to run in, pretty enough to match her red skirt and black top. It's a single layer skirt made of something swishy, and it's so odd to see Quynh in modern clothes, but god, Andy loves it, loves her, loves how she's adapted in some ways and how she lingers behind in others. What she wouldn't give to spare Quynh those centuries of hell, but this is a gift anyway."I love you," Andy says."Prove it," Quynh retorts.Quynh's back, and Andy is prepared to surrender everything.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	coming home

Quynh has a lot of rage inside her, but this doesn't feel dangerous. This feels like welcoming her home. The straps are tight around Andy's wrists, too tight to escape herself without breaking a thumb--and she can't safely do that now.

Still. She trusts Quynh. The men and Nile were nervous, but Andy threw them out. She has to trust Quynh if she ever wants her back.

Quynh's knife slides up Andy's shirt and tears it open. Cuts it off her. "You don't fight me," she says. "You...are not." Her English is still good enough.

"I don't heal anymore," Andy says. "Book told you, right?"

"Yes," Quynh says. "And I hate you for it." Her voice is steely, her eyes hard. It's intimidating. Andy could never be afraid of her beloved, and yet…

Quynh draws the tip of the knife over Andy's stomach, softly, gingerly, gets it under her bra band and jerks it up, slashing it open. It's simple, wireless. Nothing dangerous. Still, Andy can't quite suppress a gasp as the band snaps her a little, just under her breasts, which fall to the sides, free.

"I have been shopping," Quynh announces, cutting through Andy's bra straps. "Booker helped. He turns red at the mildest things."

That's a funny thought. Andy laughs fondly. "I bet he does."

"Have you had him, while I was gone?"

"No." It never felt right. She loved him too much. "No, never. Only mortals. Only short things. No one could ever be enough after losing my everything." She meets Quynh's eyes. They're softer for a moment, and then they harden again.

"It is a shame about your healing," Quynh says. "But I will make use of it." She pulls the hacked up remains of Andy's bra out from under her and throws it off the bed.

"Oh, yeah?" Andy is hoping that means love bites, but the possibility of something more painful and the unpredictability of her lover does, admittedly, thrill her. Her body  _ wants. _ If Quynh keeps up this pace, Andy is going to soak the bed before she gets her pants off.

She does worse. She sits back, just looking. Andy bites her lip. It's Quynh's game, she's just along for the ride.

Nothing in the rules that says she can't give it right back. She rakes her eyes up and down Quynh. She's wearing nice, tight eyeliner, high topped flat boots, sturdy enough to run in, pretty enough to match her red skirt and black top. It's a single layer skirt made of something swishy and synthetic, and it's so odd to see Quynh in modern clothes, but god, Andy loves it, loves her, loves how she's adapted in some ways and how she lingers behind in others. What she wouldn't give to spare Quynh those centuries of hell, but this is a gift anyway.

"I love you," Andy says.

"Prove it," Quynh retorts, and Andy wants to. She would die for Quynh, die forever, as painfully as Quynh asks, any way, any time, she'll do it.

Quynh has something else in mind. She slides her hands up the inside of Andy's legs, so close, god, so close, and then veers off at the last moments and slips them around to unbutton and unzip Andy's jeans. Andy lets out a stupid moan of frustration, and Quynh laughs at her. "If you want someone who will do what you want, you should try a man."

"I can't," Andy says. "A beautiful woman is keeping me at her mercy." She can't help but grin, which somehow annoys Quynh.

"I may run out of mercy soon," Quynh says, and Andy whimpers.

Five hundred years without this will soon be a blurry nightmare, she hopes. Quynh undoes Andy's shoes slowly, much too slowly, and Andy can't stop staring at her. She has the horrible fear that Quynh might have learned a bit too much in the last few centuries. It's a fear for a moment, anyway, and then her pussy throbs and this is going to be so, so very hot, she decides.

The boots end up on the floor too, and then the jeans, and last Andy's sensible cotton underwear, already ruined. She wants to ask what's next, but Quynh is on a mission and there  _ is _ the possibility that if Andy interrupts it, she's going to be lying on the bed alone all night.

She squirms anyway. She just needs  _ something, anything, _ something inside, outside, whatever Quynh gives, she'll take.

Quynh leans forward and lays her head on Andy's right thigh. For a minute, she just stares up Andy's face, and everything's all right again. They're together. They're happy. They're in love. Quynh is even smiling, almost the way she once did.

"I like your hair like this," she says, and she turns her head to kiss Andy's thigh, then lick it. Then she gets her teeth in and sucks hard, and it hurts and it's glorious and it leaves a mark that  _ stays, _ and Andy almost cries, but she doesn't, she can't, she has to be strong for Quynh. "Beautiful," Quynh murmurs.

There's slick trickling down Andy's slit. Going to waste, she mourns for a moment before Quynh eases forward and breathes in, taking in her scent. It's breaking the established order, but Andy needs touch so badly her hips lift up almost involuntarily.

Quynh stays just out of reach and breathes out slowly, her hot breath lighting up Andy's nerves.  _ Please, your tongue, your lips, your mouth, _ she thinks desperately to no avail. Instead, Quynh blows a small, cool stream of air at her clit and  _ fuck, _ one lick and Andy would be done.

It is not forthcoming. Quynh sits up and grins wickedly at Andy's groan. "You said you loved me," she says. "And I said to prove it."

"Quynh." Andy takes a few deep breaths to steady herself. "Anything, please." She's begging and she doesn't care. It's Quynh.

"Hmm." Quynh puts her hands on Andy's hips and inches them up towards her breasts...and lets go. "Close your eyes."

Andy obeys. The bed rises a little as Quynh gets up. Her skin is on fire. She can hear boots being unlaced and the sound of them hitting the floor. Something soft falling--probably Quynh's socks. Then the bed dips again and Quynh is on her, over her, the swishy skirt sliding across her face and gods yes, the scent of her, Andy couldn't remember it a hundred years later, but now she does, remembers it all as she opens her mouth to Quynh.

It's a strange kind of peace where there should be fireworks when Quynh lowers herself and Andy finally tastes her after so long without her. She's already wet. Andy keeps her eyes shut, flattening her tongue to slide it down Quynh's slit. She's backwards so she can tease Andy, can run her fingernails down her chest. It should be frustrating but it's not, somehow. Andy is younger again, not young, never that, but two thousand years younger, sinking into a place of love and warmth and safety, her mouth on Quynh's folds, her tongue pushing inside.

Quynh bucks. Grinds down, and Andy wishes she had her arms free so she can hold her love. The world does not deserve her, and she does not deserve the cruelty the world has shown her.

Andy isn't sure how long Quynh wants to last, but she'll eat her out all night if she wants. The refractory period is short for immortals. Lazy, slow licks down toward her pearl. Andy grins thinking about that word. She used it once, trying out some explicit dirty talk, and Quynh had been enthralled up until that particular euphemism, which made her burst out laughing. "What else do I have down there?" she teased. "An oyster?"

Laughter makes for good sex too, though.

Andy flicks it with the tip of her tongue, and Quynh sighs, a beautiful high-pitched whisper that Andy treasures and wants more of.

"I love you," she whispers in a language she has half-forgotten, her words muffled. Quynh's nails dig into her chest as she pushes back against Andy's lips, and now she can reach properly, can get her tongue flat against it until Quynh gasps louder, and gods, she's beautiful, the warmth of her thighs, her desperate little sounds, the way she takes what she wants, the taste of her as Andy gets her lips around her pearl and  _ sucks. _

"Andromache!" Quynh wails, grinding in earnest now, pushing hard against Andy's mouth. She tastes like heaven, and her thighs tremble on either side of Andy's head, and she could almost come like this, just like this, but Quynh cries out and shakes, her hands leaving Andy's body to brace herself, and she falls forward, breathing heavily.

Andy wants to lick her again, but she's just out of reach, and the skirt has slipped off Andy's face but now covers Quynh's nethers. "Quynh," she murmurs.

"Just a diversion," Quynh says, her face half mashed into Andy's thigh, but she doesn't move.

"I want to hold you."

Quynh smacks her thigh lightly. "I don't care what you want."

She said it six hundred years ago, and seven, and a thousand, many times, and it was always a lie, but a beautiful lie, because when she said it, she always followed it by drawing glorious pleasure out of Andromache.

"Then I don't want to see you naked, that's for sure," Andy counters.

Quynh smacks her again. "No manipulations, Andromache. Andy, I hear you are now. I will take what I want. Your words will not stop me."

This night is going to be incredible. Although, even if Quynh doesn't move and just lies there all night, Andy will take it. She's here, she's alive, and she wants Andy. That's a miracle.

She does get up after a few minutes. Andy wants to ask her for a kiss, but that probably won't work, so she keeps quiet. Quynh pours herself some water and drinks a bit, then goes to the bathroom. By the time she comes back, Andy is getting antsy. What  _ is _ her plan? She trusts her, she does, but there is the possibility that Quynh wants to punish her for leaving her underwater so long.

It's both hot and a little nerve-wracking. After thousands of years, she's not ready to die. Not yet. Not while her family is so fragile. She doesn't want to leave Quynh alone, for starters. Joe and Nicky will be okay, but Nile is so young, and Booker is a mess.

Quynh won't kill her, but what if she doesn't know where the line is anymore?

"I told you I went shopping," Quynh says like she's talking about groceries or a new dress. She empties a plastic bag on the mattress. "Things are not so different. The shopkeeper told me about silicone." She's already taken everything out of its packaging, thank god. There are four dildos of varying sizes, what appears to be a harness, a bottle of expensive water-based lube, and something Andy can't quite get a look at until Quynh holds it up. "I don't remember anything like this, but she said it is good if I want someone to scream."

It's some kind of butt plug with a good flared base, but it's somewhere between a wide, tapered plug and beads, like a stack of flat marbles increasing in size. The bottom is not much narrower than the widest point. And it's a solid five inches at least. Quynh presses the base of it, and it vibrates. Andy's head falls back.

Yeah. Incredible night.

"Do I want you on your front or your back?" Quynh muses, and adds, "Don't talk," when Andy opens her mouth to suggest front. It's been a while, that thing is a bit big, and it's easier to relax from that position. "Front," Quynh decides, and she undoes the straps from the bed, only to tie Andy's wrists together behind her back. It's not the most relaxing position, but Andy can take it, and being at Quynh's mercy is hot as hell.

"Relax," Quynh orders. Andy can't see anything, but the bottle clicks open behind her and shit, it's cold. Quynh's finger slides down her crack to her hole. She shouldn't be nervous, but she's tied up, mortal, and there's a semi-large toy targeting her ass. Then Quynh presses a kiss to her cheek, only inches from her entrance, and she loosens up. Quynh's here. Quynh will look after her.

She spends a few minutes just rubbing good, thick lube against Andy's hole, and Andy can't help the noises that escape her. It's calming, sensual, like a really nice massage. At last, a finger presses inside and Andy breathes out, pushing out slowly.

"Good," Quynh murmured. She bends her finger and presses the knuckle into the side of the rectum. Makes her open like a...like a fucking flower.

Fuck. No one has ever known Andy like Quynh does. She sighs happily. Yeah. She can definitely handle that toy now.

The finger slips out and Andy hisses, but it's fine. Quynh is just preparing the toy with lube.

It hums. Something drips on Andy's entrance and  _ fuck _ will Quynh just get on with it? She can take it. She wants it. Every stupid little nerve in her asshole is screaming for it.

She doesn't beg. Quynh will do what Quynh wants. She does whimper a tiny bit. She thinks she hears a little laugh over the hum of the vibrator, and finally it's pressing against her, and it's good, it's brilliant, whoever first thought to combine butts and vibration was a goddamn genius and now it's pushing in, and Andy breathes out, pushes out, relaxes her muscles. The vibrations make it so much easier, somehow. Her hole swallows one, two, three of the bumps. There are five, though, she counted.

Quynh is taking it slow, and she might be right.

She turns off the vibrator, and Andy almost screams. This is Quynh's game, Quynh's rules, but  _ come on. _ The plug, now still, is pulled out two rings, and Andy squeaks. It's always better going in. Out is good too, but out is a little weird.

Quynh pushes it back in and Andy moans. She smacks Andy's cheek and Andy can only gasp  _ yes, yes yes, _ at the hot burn and then Quynh's tongue soothes it, the air cooling the saliva.

It's different now, knowing Quynh can bruise her, can leave handprints on her. She wants it. She wants Quynh to mark her, to claim her, to tell the world she owns her. She never lets anyone else push her around like this, but Quynh makes it perfect.

The plug shifts as Quynh turns it back on and pushes it in further, just to the fourth ring. It's big, but the vibrations ease the passage, and they get stronger the closer her hole gets to the base, where the motor presumably sits. Andy bites down on the word  _ please; _ it won't help her.

She doesn't want help. She wants to melt into a puddle and let her wife fill her until she passes out. She wants to wake with her face between Quynh's thighs and never come up for air while Quynh pulls her hair and screams. She wants to be tied up and railed into oblivion.

That last one at least seems to be imminent. Quynh draws the plug out again, to the last ring, almost too fast. It feels like sparks.

"Andromache," she murmurs, slowly pushing it back in, ring by ring, "when were you last filled like this?"

"Two--ah!" Andy gasps as Quynh jerks it back again. "Two years."

"Tell me," Quynh orders.

"Two, two men," Andy says.

Quynh stops pushing the plug in. It's not  _ enough, _ it's too small now, it's only the second ring, she needs  _ more. _ "Tell me."

"I…" Andy takes a breath. "I wanted it, I wanted something in both. I planned it, I opened myself up, I put a plug in and went to a club."

"More," Quynh commands, giving her another ring. It's closer, it's better, it's not enough.

"I found two men who wanted me and I took them to a motel." She wants Quynh to fuck her, not some random men she barely remembers, but she keeps going. Quynh's rules. "It was good I had the plug, because the bigger one wanted me from behind."

"You liked it," Quynh says, twisting the plug, tugging on it, but not giving her the friction she needs.

"Yes," Andy whispers. "They were strong. They held me up. I could only let go and take it. They found a rhythm. When one pulled out, the other thrust in--oh!" Quynh gives her back the fourth ring. Better. She can take it all now.

"What happened when they finished?" Quynh asks, her voice low and dangerous. She's  _ perfect. _

"They slept. I left. It was always you I wanted."

Quynh breathes  _ Andromache _ and pushes the plug in all the way. It punches a heavy  _ oh _ out of her, and Quynh laughs. Her nerves are all confused, alight, sparking, the vibrations more intense now.

"Stand up."

This is such a ludicrous order right now that Andy just says, "What?"

Quynh smacks her ass. "Get up. Stand."

"I can't!" Andy protests, but Quynh grabs her arms and pulls her into a sitting position. The plug shifts deliciously inside her. "Fuck." She can finally get a good look at Quynh again. She's there and she's beautiful, and Andy tries to kiss her. Quynh stops her with a hand on her chest.

"I said, stand."

This is going to be difficult. Andy rises up on her knees and gets one foot on the floor. For anyone else, she would easily have the control to do this, or to tell them to fuck off and get on with it. But this is Quynh, and Quynh makes her lose herself.

She loses her balance and falls, her ass crashing onto the edge of the bed and  _ fuck, _ that was weird and good and she loses control and grinds back against the base of the plug  _ it's so good-- _

"Bad." Quynh says it lightly, but Andy feels a wave of shame that makes her pussy tingle, and she hangs her head as Quynh pulls her to her feet.

"Bad," Quynh says again, "so…" She doesn't finish the sentence, but she does reach around and turn the vibrator off.

It's for the best if she wants this to last. Andy is very old and has had many orgasms without getting her clit touched. Vaginal, anal, two very attentive lovers taking a breast each, extremely good back rubs, once a butt massage that didn't even touch her hole.

"Against the wall," Quynh orders, and Andy goes. The plug feels like it's stretching her more now that she's on her feet. She presses her forehead against the wallpaper and Quynh hums. "I meant facing me, but stay for a moment."

Quynh is a lot. Quynh is going to kill her and she's going to die happy. Quynh is--jerking the plug out and thrusting it back in. Andy gasps and moans as she hits the wall. Her hole expands over every bump, contracts to hold it in. She could come like this. She might, if Quynh keeps going. Quynh fucks her six times with the plug and then leaves it in. "Turn around."

Andy obeys. Her arms ache from the position, but she presses them into the wall as best she can and waits for her fate. Quynh looks her up and down. "I could lick you," she says, and Andy whimpers. Yes, yes, please.

Quynh grins and advances on Andy, who tries her best not to thrust her hips out.

She licks her neck. A sigh escapes Andy's lips as she tilts her head to let Quynh in further. The licks turn to kisses turn to bites. Quynh sucks hard, bruisingly hard. She's going to leave marks. Andy is  _ very _ excited for this. She doesn't care who sees--she  _ wants _ everyone to see her neck littered with them. It feels incredible. It hurts. It's glorious. Quynh doesn't stop. She goes down, sucks a mark on Andy's collarbone, then her breast.

Andy's legs are trembling as Quynh takes her breast into her mouth, her tongue flicking Andy's nipple until she shivers. It wouldn't be too much if she were on her back, but standing up...fuck. She can't ignore the plug either, especially when Quynh pushes her hips into the wall and it makes the lightest contact but enough to tug at her hole.

Quynh slides her hand up to squeeze Andy's other breast, tweaking her nipple and sending shockwaves through her.

"Quynh," she begs. "I can't."

"You will," Quynh says, almost like she's encouraging her to shoot her first deer or something.

She doesn't stop licking, sucking, bruising her until Andy is covered in marks neck to waist and trembling with need.

"Good," Quynh whispers in her ear, and Andy's knees nearly collapse underneath her. "Back to the bed, I think." It's not a request.

Andy nods, shivering, and Quynh guides her back onto her knees. She wants to sit, but Quynh has her kneeling.

"If I suck on you," Quynh says, "will you come?"

"Yes," Andy says instantly. "Yes."

"I will not, then."

Andy can  _ feel _ her wicked grin on the back of her neck. "What are you going to do, then?"

"Whatever I want," Quynh answers, and she turns the plug on for only a few seconds, enough to drive Andy crazy but not enough to get her anywhere. "Stay there."

Quynh retrieves one of the dildos and holds it upright between Andy's calves. "Sit down," she orders. "Slowly."

Andy's legs shake as she lowers herself. The first half is hard, but soon the tip of the toy is against her folds and she lets gravity handle the rest. The toy presses into her. She's wonderfully wet and open, but the plug in her ass makes it feel tight without being painful, like she's filling every possible bit of space.

Double penetration isn't something she does often, but it is one of her favorite things when it's good. She likes to be in control, but with this, she can't be. She has to let go and trust her partner. Or partners.

"If I turn it back on," Quynh asks, "will you come?"

"Yes."

"Then I will not. Stay there. Don't move."

Andy sits. She can't do much else. She's so full, covered in love bites, and her hands are bound behind her. She  _ needs _ to be pounded or licked or she needs the toy back on, something, anything. Quynh pulls off her top. She's got a modern bra on, nothing fancy, but serviceable. She doesn't take it off. Andy wants to tear it apart with her teeth and get her tongue on Quynh's breasts.

The skirt comes off next, and Quynh picks up the harness and attaches what looks like the largest remaining dildo to it.

God. Andy wants it, wants Quynh to fuck her into oblivion, she doesn't care how. There are sounds coming out of her mouth that should be embarrassing, but she's well past any sense of shame. Quynh kneels behind her and there's the click of the lube bottle again. She must be slicking the strap-on.  _ Please, please, _ Andy thinks, helpless and stupid and desperate. Quynh puts a hand on her back and pushes her down, her ass rising as her knees part and her face hits the pillow. The dildo stays in, somehow.

And then it's coming out, Quynh is slowly pulling it out, and Andy wants her to just...please, just…

It's out, and she's half-empty for a few seconds before the cool tip of the strap-on is pushing against her. Andy breathes as it enters an inch inside. It's not enough.

Quynh pulls the plug out almost all the way and Andy grunts, missing it. Then the strap-on pushes further, slow but inexorable, until it's as deep as it can go. It's bigger than the toy she just had inside. She gets ten seconds to breathe and then Quynh pushes the plug back in all the way and  _ now _ she's full. She needs to come, desperately, but she also wants to be held here forever, filled in both holes, her beloved inside her.

Quynh withdraws nearly all the way and thrusts back in, slow and hard. Andy moans. It's big and ribbed and the head catches perfectly and Andy closes her eyes and takes it, letting the noises spill from her. The world is hazy, and all there is is Quynh and the friction and fullness inside her.

She doesn't know how long it lasts. An hour. Five minutes. It doesn't matter, because Quynh picks up the pace and turns on the vibrator again and Andy no longer remembers how to use words besides, "More," and "Quynh!"

"Come for me, Andromache," Quynh orders, and she reaches around to slide her fingers onto Andy's clit, and that's it, the world's gone, pleasure crashing over her in waves as she screams Quynh's name like she has too many and yet too few times in the last five hundred years.

Toys are removed from her, and she sort of notices. The world is soft now. Her hands are freed, and her wrists massaged. She rolls onto her side. It's not until Quynh curls up against her side that Andy realizes she's crying.

"I didn't hurt you," Quynh says, but she's tentative.

"No," Andy whispers through the tears. "No, I just missed you so much."

"I am here," Quynh says, brushing the tears away. "I am home."

Andy turns her head to kiss her, and this time she is allowed, a long, slow, lazy kiss. "Me too," she whispers when they finally break apart. "I'm home now. And I always will be. Until the end."

"Until the end," Quynh agrees, her gaze somewhere far away, but she presses closer and Andy gets an arm around her.

When Nicky checks on them later, he finds them fast asleep under a blanket, arms wrapped around each other. Love bites cover what is visible of Andy's neck and collarbone. He turns off the light and lets them sleep. He is certain they need it.

**Author's Note:**

> i always enjoy comments. also feel free to chat with me on tumblr! [agirlwithachakram](https://agirlwithachakram.tumblr.com)


End file.
